Family Stays Together, Right? Re-write
by BBgal1
Summary: After DOTM. I was just a normal 17 year old when when my family died because of the Decepticons. I should had known that it would happen. Now I'm being held prisoner by the gov. and my family is being taken away. I won't let it happen, but what happens when I find out that they aren't my real family. Why is my life so messed up right now!


**Hey Guys! So this is the re-write to Family Stays Together, Right? I re-wrote this 'cause I knew what I was gonna do but not the way the last story was going. Some of the chapters will be some what the same and I'll let you guys know which chapters when it comes to it, but for now enjoy.**

* * *

"Wake up Mindi! Its summer vacation!"

I jumped out of my bed and landed on the floor, on my face. I looked up just in time to see my two sisters and brother sprinting out the door of my room. Looking up at my clock while rubbing my sore face, I saw that it was freakin' 8:30 in the morning. '_Why in the world would they wake me up at 8:30 in the morning on the first day of summer vacation?' _Flopping back down onto my bed, I tried to be back to sleep but just as I got comfortable, my mom came in.

"Mindi, wake up. We got to go." she told me while continuing to shake me. All I did was groan and tried to bury my face further into the pillows, muttering a 'why'. " We have to go to the family reunion." she told me as she ceased shaking me.

"Fine. I'm getting up" I told her as I continued to lie there. It was quiet in my room until I heard the door close. Groaning loudly, I got up and started getting ready.

Though I was groaning and complaining about the time, I was enthusiastic about the reunion. It was the one day a year that all the Mallerd's, all over the country, come together and have fun, eat, and exchange stories. It was the one day a year where I can drop all my responsibilities and act like a kid again, even though I'm 17 and already have my diploma.

Yep, I finished high school a year early and I was damn proud of it too but it didn't seem like my parents cared too much. Hell, my father wasn't even there at first and he came at the last second, right before I got my diploma handed to me. He told me that he had business to take care of and that he'll make it up to me some way but I truly doubt it. This wasn't the first time he and my mother have done this to me.

They did this to me at prom too. My friend and I had customized dresses for the dance and right before I got ready to go to prom, my parents called me and told me that I had to stay home and watch over the kids 'cause they were out and wouldn't be coming home until late that night. I was so mad at them that I wanted to disobey their orders and go to prom but then how would watch over Chipper. Aside from me, he was the only one in the house 'cause Suzy was at a friends house about an hour drive away and Jennie was at a stupid "Church" retreat, which my parents paid for and it was like four hundred bucks. I was so angry and I've never forgave them for that.

Clearing my head from those horrible days, I walked through the door into the bathroom my purple Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends t-shirt, a pair of light blue long demi's, and my black and blue vans when I saw my 8 year old brother, Chipper, brushing his teeth. He was about as high as half way up my abdomen, with brown-blonde hair that was slightly spiked in the front, and be is basically the 'face' of the family. I mean that he got everything he wanted because hes cute. Heck, he got a sixty- dollar lightsaver just because hes got " the cutest face you've ever seen" and it just drives me crazy, but he's my brother and I love him.

" Thanks for the wake up call Chipper." I sarcastically said as I stared to brush my hair. He just looked up at me with his lips covered with toothpaste and smiled at me, right before he spat into the sink.

" Suzy told me to! And it was funny." he told my as he wiped his face and ran out the door, just missing my brush colliding with his head. Shaking my head, I went back to brush my brown, mid- back length hair. Just then my sister Suzy walked into the bathroom. She was basically my twin for we looked almost the exact same save for her having her hair parted the opposite way, glasses, and was about an inch and a half shorter than I was.

"Speak of the devil." I told her as she grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair. All she did was laugh. After brushing my hair and my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and saw my parents making sure they had everything before we left and then I saw my youngest sister, standing in front of a mirror and applying that fake make-up goo on her eyelids. When I saw her, I frowned and started to get aggravated. Out of my entire family, she was the one person that I hated and just could not stand. She was the idiot of the family and the only one to cause so much trouble. In addition, she would wear the ugliest clothes and jewelery that I've ever seen that she got from garage sales for like a dime and from her friends grandmother.

" Jennie, why do you put that stuff on when we're about to go and run about in the sun?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice at a moderate level. She looked at me and put her disgusting make-up in her bag that also held a book, a composition notebook, a doll that was huge, and a Nintendo DS3,which were pointless for it was an OUTDOOR event and it was supposed to be a day outside in the sun and playing sports.

" To make me look pretty and in style. I know that you can't understand that" She told me as she walked away carrying her huge bag and flicking her hair over her shoulder. She would act so sassy all the time and that was the main reason why nobody liked her, especially me. I was about to punch her but my father came down the hallway and gave me a look that said 'don't even think about it'.

He knew that I didn't like her and that she was trouble but he always sided with her which angered me to the max. After everything I've done for them and everything they've done to me, they still take her side of everything and give her everything she wants like a spoiled brat. No wonder why she so sassy. Shaking my head, my father and I walked out the house and to the car where Jennie was standing at the door, waiting for me to climb into the back seat with Suzy.

Hopping into my dad's Dodge Derango, we were off to the family reunion. It was a long ride but not like one of those long rides that seems like it takes forever to get to but like a car ride that seems like forever cause you can't wait to get to get to a certain location. Everyone was quite, save for Jennie softly listening to Taylor Swift on her CD player and everyone was staring out the window, watching as the world went by, listening to the radio. This is how every drive went in my family. Nobody would say a word, save for the occasional demand to change the station back or everyone singing along to a song, and everyone would just listen to their own music cause everyone listened to different things. I can't remember a time where we all just sat in the car and listened to the same thing.

Sighing, I turned the volume up to 'Glad You Came' by Mayday Parade and just stared out into the world. '_When I turn 18, I'm gonna leave this place and get the hell away from this family that doesn't respect me.'_ I mean don't get me wrong, I love it here in Florida, its just that I can't stand to be here where I'm not appreciated for everything I do around the house and for my family and everything they did to me.

* * *

**Well?**


End file.
